


more love streaming out the wrong way

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Scars, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Will and Hannibal have plenty of scars.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	more love streaming out the wrong way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> title from _litany in which certain things are crossed out_ by richard siken.
> 
> enjoy! i hope you like your gift, humanveil!

He and Hannibal both have markings, scars reminding them of what they've gone through to get to this point, away from the rest of humanity, only themselves caring for each other.

Hannibal runs his fingers delicately over the scar in his stomach, marking the stabbing, the disembowelment he went through to be shown what it means to betray a monster such as Hannibal. He hasn't learned his lesson, obviously, still in love with him, still peppering kisses across his face in early mornings. He has that scar, deep and ugly and gnarled; it was surgical. He has the scar of when Chiyoh shot him so he wouldn't stab Hannibal, he has the scar of when Jack shot him so he wouldn't shoot Hannibal. _People live off protecting him, huh?_

Will runs his fingers down the groove in Hannibal's lower back, that ugly brand mark from Muskrat Farm. He doesn't like it; Hannibal doesn't, either, but it is part of his body, the way it moves with elegance and decorum, the way he makes a place for himself in the world with an arrogance unlike anyone else on Earth. There is no word for what he is; Will can't begin to define Hannibal Lecter.

The only other scar from their story together is from when Hannibal got bled, crucified, a sacrifice for Will's vengeance. It didn't work out, but he still runs his fingers along those lines on his sides adoringly.

"I want to mark you." His voice is thick as he growls into Hannibal's ear. "I want to mark you like you marked me."

Hannibal smiles at him.

 _It excites him to know you are marked in this particular way_ , Bedelia told him once.

Well, now it excites _him_ to mark him in this particular way, that's for damn sure.


End file.
